In addition to their roles in mathematical libraries, logarithmic and exponential functions (or anti-logarithms) of real numbers play important roles in many applications. For example, in wireless communications, such functions may arise in computing received signal strength indicators (RSSIs), log-likelihood ratios in demodulators and decoders, etc. Further contexts in which they also may arise include speech compression and coding, image contrast enhancement, cryptography and reliability analyses, and digital signal processor (DSP) design. However, many past implementations of these functions have lacked desired speed and/or accuracy.